


Przesądy

by wezdajtehanukredki (tehanu)



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, School, bondage equipment
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/wezdajtehanukredki
Summary: Przed Val nic się nie ukryje.





	Przesądy

W tym tygodniu Val mieszkała u mamy, więc to Philly poszła na wywiadówkę. Wróciła skołowana, ale gotowa poważnie porozmawiać.

— Pani Hsien chwaliła twoje oceny, kochanie. Ale podobno przebrałaś się za ducha?

— Mieliśmy lekcję o przesądach przeszłości. Wzięłam tylko jedno prześcieradło i dorzuciłam je już do prania. Nic mu nie będzie.

— Ale… Pobrzękiwałaś łańcuchami?

— No. Fajnie było. Miałam do nich kluczyk.

— Valeria, widziałam nagranie! Skąd wzięłaś stalowe kajdany na kostki i ręce i kilometr łańcucha?

— Wujek Keir miał w szufladzie.

Philly westchnęła. Poważnie porozmawiać powinna chyba nie z Val, a z Warrickiem i Torethem. Znowu.

— Więcej cię tam nie puszczę — jęknęła.


End file.
